


familiarity

by GayKravitz



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lee Lived, Season 2 with Lee, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Lee lived, the amputation worked, and now he and Clementine are surviving with another group.Until they run into a familiar face.





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> why arent there more “lee lived and still takes care of clementine but they still go through all the events of the other seasons except better because lee’s the only smart one in this fucking game” fics
> 
> lee still kinda looks like a walker after being bit (ghost eyes, desaturated skin, etc.) 
> 
> also this is so shitty but i had to write something for this idea so take it anyways fuckers

“I- I think I see someone!”

No answer.

“Clementine?”

Lee pauses up on the tower, pale eyes glancing between the light in the distance and the ladder. “Clementine!”

The sounds of arguing and yelling reach him, and Lee hisses out a curse. He climbs down the ladder one handedly as quickly as he can, and jogs over to see what’s wrong with the group. He thought the lodge would be secure.

“Are you trying to rob us?”

“Do I look like a fucking thief?”

Lee sees Clem in the back, slowly pushing her way past Luke and Rebecca. He follows her, trying to see over Alvin’s shoulder.

“Just put down the gun.”

“Fuck that!”

“Clem!” He whisper shouts and watches her give a glance over her shoulder before pushing through the front.

“Holy shit.” He hears her say and forces himself past Nick.

“Clementine…?” An almost familiar voice says.

Lee breaks to the front, ready to protect his girl, when he freezes. He stares, wide-eyed, directly at Kenny.

“Holy shit.” He echoes Clementine’s words, and Kenny’s eyes go wider.

“L- Lee?” His voice is a horrified, confused whisper.

“Wait, you two know this guy?” Luke asks, but is ignored.

“Kenny!” Clementine cries out, and rushes him for a hug. “You’re alive!”

Kenny hesitates before returning the hug, a smile slowly pushing up the corners of his mouth. He looks up at Lee over Clementine’s shoulder, and Lee smiles back.

Clem pulls away and giggles when Kenny pushes the bill of her hat down. She turns to look at Lee when she sees Kenny’s eyes move up to his face.

“Never thought I’d see you again, Lee.” Kenny’s eyes drifted from his greyish, desaturated skin and pale white eyes to his amputated arm. “It worked, then?”

“Barely.” Lee manages to say, feeling everyone’s eyes on the three of them. His group didn’t know he had been bit and survived, they’d already overreacted when shown Clementine’s dog bite and he was forced to give her stitches in a dirty shed with unsanitary tools. He never wanted to hear Clem cry like that ever again.

“Uh, seriously, what the fuck?” Nick speaks up, causing everyone to look at him. Kenny remembers the situation and shakes his head a little to clear it before standing.

“Lee, can you vouch for these people?” Kenny asks him, face serious.

Lee does think on it for a moment before nodding. Kenny looks to Clementine, and she nods as well. He smiles, and shrugs his gun over his shoulder from where it was resting near his leg.

“Come on in, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> clem would probably be a little happier and less hardened if lee was still there so, thats how she is in this
> 
> f to pay respects to telltale amiright


End file.
